Lambada
by Kiitha.chan
Summary: Brasil tenía el ritmo en la sangre. Chile no. Argentina no opinaba y Uruguay creía que mejor Manuel se dedicaba a escribir poemas. Latín Hetalia. ArgChi- BrUru


**Disclaimer: Hetalia y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Los países latinos pertenecen a Latín Hetalia y sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Parejas:** ArgChi - BrUru

 **Notas:** Es una idea loca y random que se me ocurrió escuchando este tema. Gracias por leer y espero les guste.

 **LAMBADA**

Todo comenzó cuando _«Macarena»_ dejó de sonar, dando paso a _«Lambada»_. Chile vio como algunos de los países latinos se emocionaban y otros rehuían de la pista de baile, como lo hacía Bolivia en ese momento, que rezongaba nuevamente que la canción original le pertenecía a un grupo folclórico de su país y no a la copia erótica del brazuca.

Manuel sonrió divertido ante eso, moviéndose casi imperceptiblemente al ritmo de la música. Estaba apoyado en la mesa de la barra, un vaso de alcohol en la mano. Hace rato había perdido de vista al argentino y solo disfrutaba el mirar al resto de países bailar o payasear.

Por alguna razón ese tema siempre le sacaba las ganas de bailar, los acordes llegaban directo a su sangre y la piel se le ponía de gallina. Pero él no bailaba. Con suerte hace unos diez años o algo más, los niños y adolescentes de su país se movieron al ritmo de las coreografías del Axé. – Ritmo que Luciano aún seguía insistiendo que no sabía de donde lo había sacado porque en Brasil nadie lo conocía – Pero Chile lo que menos tenía era ritmo. Su gente no tenía el ritmo en las venas como los centro americanos o los países más al norte de él, al contrario eran bastante _«tiesos»_. Aunque de a poco sus jóvenes iban empoderándose de la música. Pero aún así les faltaba mucho.

Y Manuel en general odiaba todo tipo de baile donde tuviera mucho roce con otra persona.

 _"¿Queres dançar conmigo?"_

La voz de Brasil lo sacó de sus pensamientos, viendo al moreno frente suyo.

"¿Qué? No. Sabes que no sirvo para esto" Negó rápidamente el chileno, no sabiendo en qué momento había llegado a su lado Luciano "Deberías buscar a Uruguay, hace un rato lo vi junto a sus primos" Ofreció el castaño.

Acercó el vaso que tenía en la mano, para darle un sorbo, pero fue detenido por la nación mayor, quien le quitó la bebida dejándola en la mesa, y con su otra mano, tomó al chileno del brazo, arrastrándolo a la pista de baile.

"¡No! ¡Hueón, suéltame, yo no quiero bailar!" Protestó el delgado país mientras era llevado al centro de la estancia. "Luciano, esto es demasiado _fleto_ "

Pero no pudo seguir quejándose, cuando Luciano se instaló al medio de la pista, volteó y con su brazo derecho rodeó su delgada cadera, acercándolo a su cuerpo y con la mano izquierda tomó la derecha de Chile, listos para bailar.

"Relájate chileno, es solo un baile. Siempre he visto que miras con ansia cuando suena la música, pero jamás te he visto bailarlo" Respondió Luciano, comenzando aquel bamboleo que marcaba el movimiento base del baile.

"Si nunca me has visto bailar, es por algo, Brasil" Se quejó Chile, mirando de reojo a su alrededor cohibido, pero parecía que nadie les prestaba atención. "No sé bailar"

"No te preocupes, siempre hay una primera vez, solo déjate llevar por la música"

Chile agradeció que Brasil estuviera utilizando el lenguaje de las naciones, sino le hubiese sido difícil entender lo que le decía, sumado a la ensordecedora música.

Esto era demasiado para él ¿Dos hombres bailando Lambada? Si bien era cierto que entre naciones las mujeres eran las menos, no quería decir que podía bailar a cada rato con otro hombre. ¿Qué pensarían de su masculinidad ahora?

Miró a un costado y notó a Perú y Ecuador bailando de lo más bien, Colombia y Venezuela estaban en su mundo y el resto de países latinos solo se dedicaban a disfrutar. Suspiró, decidido entonces, ya que nadie les prestaba atención, a intentarlo.

Y así comenzó, Manuel aún nervioso, posó su mano izquierda en el hombro del más alto, mientras Luciano lo guiaba en ese baile, poniendo una de sus piernas entre las del país menor, bamboleándose sensual y lentamente. Primero caderas, después hacia delante o hacia atrás.

.

.

.

Desde el otro lado de la pista, Paraguay levantó la cabeza una vez que vio a Bolivia sentarse a su lado, enfurruñado porque habían puesto tal plagio en el local. Daniel le sonrió levemente, cuando algo llamó su atención en el centro del recinto.

Brasil y Chile bailaban juntos. O bueno, Brasil intentaba enseñarle a Chile a bailar – Porque se notaba a leguas la incomodidad del castaño y lo tenso que estaba, además que uno y otro pisotón entre ellos por malos pasos dados – pero tampoco era un completo desastre. Si dejaba de mirar el piso o movía un poco más las caderas, podría verse mucho mejor.

"Che, Martín" Llamó al rubio a su costado, que estaba discutiendo con el tercero de los primos. Daniel quería ver la reacción del mayor cuando viera el espectáculo en la pista de baile "Primo, mirá que bien baila _tu_ pibe"

Martín giró hacía Paraguay confundido, porque con la música no escuchaba demasiado.

"La concha de tu hermana…" El improperio salió no de labios de Argentina, sino de Uruguay, quien fue más rápido que el rubio mayor, captando inmediatamente la escena "¿Qué hace Luciano bailando con Manuel?"

Argentina miró entonces como su… _algo_ , bailaba Lambada junto al brasileño.

"¡Pero que mierda! ¿Porque Luciano está sobajeando a Chile en vez de a vos?" Preguntó Martin hacía el rubio menor, aquello no le había sentado bien.

O sea, Chile rara vez bailaba con él tango porque alegaba que le incomodaba la cercanía y el roce – pero nada que alegaba cuando se lo garchaba, ¿Eh? – y ahí estaba ahora, dejando que el cejón latino le metiera mano y se le pegara como lapa. ¿Y donde estaba ahora quejándose de que aquello era fleto? Siempre que intentaba bailar con el menor, salía con sus excusas de que era todo muy homosexual, que él era un macho y estupideces varias. ¿Dónde estaba ahora su supuesta masculinidad?

Uruguay no estaba mucho mejor, Luciano siempre lo buscaba a él para bailar, sobre todo Lambada. Porque no solo era la música, era el toque sensual y erótico, eran ellos dos juntos. Pero no, ahora lo había cambiado por ese chileno.

Daniel tomó de su jugo, mirando las reacciones de sus primos detenidamente. Oh, esto era muy divertido.

"Iré para allá, Chile me va a escuchar" Anunció Argentina hirviendo en celos, cuando la mano de Paraguay lo detuvo.

"Primo, están solo bailando" Lo quiso hacer entrar en razón "¿Querés montar un espectáculo y que todo el mundo se entere de lo que vos y Manuel tienen? ¿Por no decir la patada en tus partes nobles que te llegará de Chile?"

"Chile y yo no tenemos nada, che. Solo cogemos esporádicamente" Paraguay rodó los ojos, murmurando un _«Sí, claro»_. Antes de volver a hablar.

"Entonces no tenés derecho a armar una escenita. Sentáte y dejate de joder" Murmuró exasperado Daniel.

Iba a comentarle algo a Bolivia, pero el menor aún seguía en su mundo de amargura, por lo que prefirió mirar nuevamente a la interesante parejita de baile, y reír internamente de los celos de sus dos primos.

.

.

.

Chile mientras tanto intentaba seguirle el paso a Luciano. Si bien el brasileño era un buen instructor, él estaba demasiado tenso.

Brasil lo manejaba muy bien, lo hacía girar, aumentaba el ritmo o lo mantenía. Pero eso era algo que a Manuel le molestaba en cierta medida y era la razón de porque evitaba bailar esos ritmos – aplicaba para el Tango también – odiaba ser manejado, que guiaran sus pasos, que lo movieran de un lado a otro. ¡Por Dios! Por eso amaba la cueca, porque nunca tocaba a su pareja, ella era la que rehuía y él las perseguía como gallo en celo, pero jamás se tocaban. Si, está bien, era un baile bruto, pero era mejor que esos sobajeos intensos y el hecho de sentirse manejado por su compañero.

Pero ahora con Luciano era levemente distinto. Chile pensó quizás que se debía a su pareja de baile. Porque cuando Martín lograba convencerlo de bailar Tango con él, siempre terminaba metiéndole mano y él golpeando a la nación trasandina. Pero con Brasil eso no pasaba, aunque no negaba que tener la entrepierna del brasileño tan pegada a su cadera era incomodo, no lo ponía tan nervioso como cuando bailaba con Martín o algún centroamericano – no faltaba quien quería sacarlo a bailar bachata -, e incluso el mayor lo trataba con cuidado.

"¿Ves que no es tan difícil, Manolito?" Sonrió el moreno, mientras lo hacia darse una vuelta "Suéltate un poco más, confía en mi"

El menor sonrió levemente.

"Te ves bonito cuando sonríes, deberías hacerlo más seguido" Alagó el mayor, haciendo que el castaño desviara la vista avergonzado.

Luciano rió, para luego alejarlo de su cuerpo y que ambos quedaran de frente, entrelazando sus manos, subiendo y bajando los brazos al son de la música, ambas caderas moviéndose.

.

.

.

"Baila horrible" Fue el comentario que soltó Sebastián "Es un palo de escoba, che. No sé porque Luciano querría bailar con él"

"No baila tan mal, se ha soltado bastante. Le falta más movimiento de cadera y seguridad" Defendió Paraguay, a su lado Bolivia tomaba algo, aún odiando al mundo.

"Baila pésimo, debería dedicarse solo a escribir poemas" Insistió Sebastián indignado.

Argentina al lado de ellos no decía nada, miraba atentamente como Luciano guiaba al castaño en aquel baile. Fuera de que se notaba que Manuel estaba tenso, no lo hacia tan mal. Le faltaba un poco de quiebre de caderas, mas bamboleo. ¡Debería moverse como cuando él se lo garchaba! No, momento. Eso no, mejor que siguiera moviéndose así como ahora.

Pero volviendo al tema, no podía negar que ambos se veían bien bailando. El cuerpo delgado de Manuel se movía torpe pero con delicadeza, versus al contraste de Luciano, mas alto y confiado. Si no tuviera tanto odio en su interior podría admitir que hasta hacían una buena pareja de baile. Movimientos casi fluidos, gracia al moverse.

"Lo mato"

La sentencia de su primo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad para ver como aquellos dos – _traidores_ – bailaban ahora.

.

.

.

Luciano lo hizo girar, posando esta vez su brazo sobre su estomago, comenzando a avanzar y retroceder en la pista de baile de forma sutil, pero sin bajar el ritmo. Manuel se encontró entonces de frente a quienes les rodeaban, mientras la entrepierna del mayor se pegaba completamente a su trasero.

Incomodo, incomodo. Demasiado roce, mucha cercanía.

 _«Es un baile, Chile»_ Se golpeó mentalmente _«No seas tan mojigato.»_

Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha. Adelante y atrás, sin dejar de mecer las caderas de un lado para otro. Los fuertes brazos de Brasil sosteniéndolo.

Oh, si Uruguay los veía era hombre muerto. O nación mejor dicho.

Brasil simplemente sonreía, porque a diferencia de Chile, para él solo era música, aquello que llevaba muy dentro en la sangre. Por lo demás Manuel no lo hacia tan mal para ser su primera vez. Ya no se encontraba tan nervioso y se dejaba guiar con más soltura. Chile a diferencia de Uruguay se sentía más pequeño entre sus brazos, porque el chileno era incluso mas delgado que Sebastián – por culpa de su geografía, obviamente – pero eso igual era un plus a la hora de moverlo.

 _«Chorando estara ao lembrar de um amor, que um dia nao soube cuidar…»_

Chile se estremeció cuando el mayor cantó en su oído, el final de la canción próximo. Cerró sus ojos, pero cuando los abrió se sorprendió al ver a Argentina al frente suyo. ¿Lo había estado observando todo este tiempo?

Brasil no dejó de moverse en ningún momento, hasta que Martin se les pegó, quedando Chile al medio, moviéndose los tres al compás.

Ahora si que el mundo se había vuelto loco y los cerdos volarían.

Y Prusia volvería a ser un país.

Pero antes que el apocalipsis se desatara, Luciano lo soltó, y al mirarlo de reojo – porque estaba de frente a Argentina, que ahora lo tenía agarrado de la cintura – vio como el moreno le guiñaba un ojo y se perdía entre los países.

"Mart…"

"Shhh" Susurró el mayor, esta vez más cerca del chileno que ya estaba de todos colores, pero ambos sin dejar de moverse.

Si Brasil y Chile no llamaron la atención en la pista de baile, ahora con el cambio de pareja si lo hacían. Sobre todo porque ambos se movían con gracia, pese a que claramente la Lambada tampoco era el fuerte de Argentina.

La canción dejó de sonar y cambió a otra del mismo estilo, pero ambos países no dejaron de bailar. Hasta que Manuel sintió las miradas sobre él y volvió del letargo en el que estaba.

"¡Que chucha!" Gritó de la nada, separándose del más alto. Viendo a su alrededor como todos los países los miraban atentos, sorprendidos. "Hueón, esto es tu culpa" Insultó a Argentina, queriendo salir de la pista de baile.

Pero el mayor lo tomó por el brazo, acercándolo rápidamente para robarle un beso rápido en los labios que dejó a todos los latinos boquiabiertos y a Manuel en trance. Porque nunca esperó que el mayor lo hiciera en publico.

"La próxima vez, bailaras conmigo Lambada, pibe" Dijo al soltarlo.

"Cueca, hueón" Respondió Manuel, ya rindiéndose a que todos se habían enterado sobre eso que tenia con Martín "La próxima vez bailaremos cueca y tu serás mi _china_ "

"Soñá boludo, soñá" Se mofó Argentina, antes de tomarlo nuevamente por la cadera y seguir como si nada bailando, mientras el resto intentaba procesar lo que habían visto o salir del shock de ver a aquellos dos países bailando tan pegadamente - ¡Y besándose! La noticia recorrería el mundo -

Solo Daniel los miraba desde la mesa sonriendo, mientras en un lugar oscuro del local, Luciano tenía arrinconado a Sebastián.

"Si yo bailo Lambada con él…." La voz de Bolivia resonó seria "¿Me dará salida al mar?" Preguntó Julio al aire, de vuelta en el mundo real luego de su trance de odio profundo.

Paraguay rodó sus ojos antes de sonreírle al menor.

Después de todo, había sido una velada interesante.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
